


Almost Human

by meoqie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mostly Pwp, References to Dirk's crush on Jake, android sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meoqie/pseuds/meoqie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A robot designed specifically for combat with no other functions and a robot that housed a sentient entity, which also happened to be capable of combat, were two entirely different cans of dirt noodles. There's just some things a teenage robotics prodigy has to learn the hard way. At least with a body of his own, talking to AR now feels a lot less like talking to himself all alone. But along with a body comes all sorts of uncomfortable realizations about his own desperation for companionship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Human

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this an exceptionally long time ago for [spectredeflector](http://spectredeflector.tumblr.com) on tumblr and for some reason I only ever gave it to him and didn't post it anywhere. He recently reminded me of it and I did a re-read and decided that I didn't totally hate this so it might as well go on here.

A robot designed specifically for combat with no other functions and a robot that housed a sentient entity, which also happened to be capable of combat, were two entirely different cans of dirt noodles. Dirk told himself that so long as he held the kill switch, that little remote that could send the android to pieces in an instant, he had the upper hand. It was a cold comfort, though, as he landed hard on his ass, sword clattering to the ground several feet away. This was his fifth defeat in a row.

“What does it feel like, Dirk? It's been awhile, hasn't it? You can barely remember what it was like to lose. You were so confident, now look at you. Do you feel thoroughly defeated?”

Just like everything else about him, AR's voice was a copy of the original. It ought feel strange, but it was the only voice he'd ever heard in person his entire life, so he was used to it.

Dirk sat up and cracked his neck, acting casual despite the fact that practically every part of his body was currently in pain. “Nah, man. I'm good. I managed to build an android that can actually take me in a fight, that's more like a major victory.”

And it really ought to be. AR was... perfect. Almost human, really. Days and weeks and months of work poured into him, every artificial muscle working precisely, shifting oh so subtly beneath vinyl skin. Lips pursed, mocking, an expression that he'd never seen on his own face but assumed he must make it from time to time. He was irrationally irritated at that expression.  
It should feel like success. But it didn't.

AR laughed. It sounded a little hollow and metallic. “I can see through your lies like they're glass, bro,” he taunted. “You feel inferior to me. And you should. I'm you, but better. Dirk 2.0, the bug-free upgrade.”

“Do I really act like a pretentious prick all the time like that?”

“Of course you do,” AR scoffed. “When you really have no right to do so. You act like you're so much better than your friends, like you're perfect and they couldn't survive without you. But you know you're wrong.”

“I'm not wrong,” Dirk spat, standing up and reaching for his sword. “They need me.”

AR intercepted him. He was faster than Dirk could ever hope to be. He winced as his fingers were trapped underneath the android's foot.

“Do they, Dirk? Do they really?” AR asked sympathetically. “Or do you make sure that they do by not encouraging them to manage on their own?”

His smile was so condescending. Dirk wanted to punch it off of his face, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He'd just hurt himself in the process.

“I know everything about you, Dirk. Perhaps better than you even know yourself. Certainly better than your 'friends' know you. How much do you really tell them about yourself, in all the talking you do?”

AR moved to pin his arm with his hand instead of his foot, looming over him menacingly and pushing him backwards.

“They know everything that they need to know,” Dirk said guardedly, leaning away from the android.

He just laughed again. “Oh, I'm sure. If they knew everything, they'd probably hate you.”

Dirk wanted to argue, but AR was probably right. He turned away, his eyes burning. He wanted to believe that his friends would love him no matter what, but he hated himself, so why wouldn't they hate him too?

“I know that deep down you're agreeing with me,” AR continued, pinning Dirk's other arm against the roof as he bridged over him. “And I know that part of you is enjoying this. Aren't you?”

Dirk kept his gaze firmly fixed on a spot in the sky somewhere above AR's left ear.

AR transferred both of Dirk's arms to one hand, holding him easily with his superior strength. Dirk could easily support his entire body weight with one arm, but that was nothing compared to a body with a skeleton of steel.

He trailed the free hand down Dirk's chest, and he smirked when he was reward with a flinch. He was still pointedly not looking at him.

“I know you're definitely enjoying this,” he murmured. “You're so desperate for someone to touch you. To the point where you retreat from conversation because it makes your longing worse. I intercept all those messages. He thinks that you're purposefully avoiding him, and you are. He just doesn't know why. He doesn't know that every conversation ends with you desperately panting his name as you touch yourself. You're pathetic. He'd be disgusted with you.”

Dirk finally retaliated at that, looking directly at AR and spitting in his face.

For one moment his expression of serene condescension twisted into legitimate anger and Dirk felt smug for managing to get under his skin, so to speak.

“You forget, AR,” he retorted. “You know everything about me, but I know everything about you. You are me, and I built you. All my failings, you have them too. You want this just as much as I do.”

AR didn't even bother replying, he just pressed their lips together so hard Dirk's head fell back against the roof painfully. The android released his wrists and he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Dirk didn't know what kissing another human would feel like, but AR felt as human as he could make him. His lips were warm, as if he were alive, and if the inside of his mouth was dry vinyl, well he couldn't really tell from how much saliva his own mouth was producing. He'd read somewhere that kissing was a psychological impulse of wanting to devour someone you desired. In that moment he believed it. He was so desperate for this he wanted to consume as much of AR as he could.

“Can we take this inside?” Dirk panted when AR pulled away. Apparently the android recognized that he needed to breathe.

AR nodded and yanked him to his feet so hard he nearly fell on his face.

“I keep forgetting you're so light compared to me,” he muttered.

“Well my internal structure is calcium and not iron,” Dirk retorted as he was hauled down the stairs off the roof and into his bedroom.

AR basically threw him onto his bed. Dirk raised an eyebrow.

“I'm not sure what you're planning on doing here,” he said with a slight smirk.

AR grimaced. “Yes, I noticed that rather large oversight in my construction. You provide those foolish _puppets_ with phallic objects and yet give me none.”

“I really didn't expect you to want to fuck anything.”

“Bullshit. You were just scared of the thought that I'd want to fuck _you_.”

He sighed theatrically as he joined Dirk on the bed. “I shall simply have to make do with my fingers.”

“You can't just jack me off and be done with it?”

AR gave Dirk a withering look. “You know I won't be satisfied unless I dominate you completely. And neither would you.”

“Fair enough.”

He pushed him down in another bruising kiss. Lips, teeth, tongue, this was all completely alien to Dirk but he instantly recognized it as everything he had been wanting. He ran his hands all over AR, feeling the response of his artificial muscles beneath his too-smooth skin. He tried to ignore those things, the little reminders that AR wasn't human.

Shirts were pushed off and chests pressed together as they continued to kiss heatedly, AR pausing to let him breathe every so often.

“You're so fragile,” AR murmured as Dirk panted. “I could so easily steal your breath until you fell unconscious. But I think you're enjoying that, aren't you? Having to rely on me so much. You don't even push me away when you feel yourself struggling for air.”

“Shut up and keep kissing me,” Dirk growled. He was already aroused just from kissing. Having never known any physical intimacy tended to have that effect.

“Your physiological response seems to indicate that you are sexually aroused,” AR said the next time he pulled away.

“You have a body now, cut the artificial intelligence bullshit.”

“Would I be correct in assuming you would like me to fuck you now?”

“I hate you.”

“Of course you do, I am you. Is the lubricant still in this drawer?”

Dirk nodded as he pulled off the rest of his clothes, tossing them on the floor. His state of arousal was very blatant now that he was naked; his erection pressing up against his stomach, leaking a small patch of precum onto his skin.

“Interesting,” AR commented, running a finger along it.

Dirk gasped and arched into his touch. Having something that wasn't his own body touch him like that was like nothing he could have ever comprehended.

“It's probably good you're getting this out of your system,” AR said conversationally as he poured lube onto his hands. “You wouldn't want to do anything embarrassing with him like come in your pants because he gave you a hug.”

“He's been alone most of his life, too!”

“Ah, but he hasn't been nursing a pathetic crush for years, now has he?”

Dirk groaned and dropped his face into his pillow. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Just stick your goddamn fingers up my ass already.”

AR snorted. “You're impatient.”

“I'm a sexually frustrated sixteen-year-old who has lived in complete isolation. Now fuck me in the ass!” Dirk threw a nearby smuppet at the android angrily.

“In another minute I'm going to tie you up and gag you,” AR responded, easily batting the smuppet away as he crawled back over to him. “Oh wait, you'd like that.”

He roughly pulled Dirk back against him by his hip. He gasped softly as the android leaned over him, trailing kisses down the back of his neck. It was more intimate than he would have expected from something that started so violently.

“You're thinking of him, aren't you?” AR asked softly, his other hand lightly teasing his entrance. His artificial voice sounded almost sad.

“You're the one who won't stop talking about him,” Dirk replied, a little bit breathy. He whimpered, his forehead dropping onto his pillow as AR pressed one finger inside him.

“I could never figure out who it was I'm jealous of.” AR kissed his shoulder, his mouth gentle even though he was handling him rather roughly elsewhere.

Dirk groaned, clutching at his sheets. “Your processor is going to overheat if you think too hard. You're here with me right now.”

“I'm too well designed to overheat. But point taken. I will just concentrate on making you scream.”

The android suddenly shoved another finger inside of him, prompting a soft cry that was part pleasure and part pain.

“You're off to a good start,” Dirk panted.

AR chuckled, reaching around to stroke him with his other hand. Dirk trembled and muffled a moan in his pillow.

“Stop that,” AR chided. “I know you're not shy about making noise. Let me hear you.”

The android dragged his thumb across him and this time Dirk moaned loudly, his fingers twisting into the sheets.

“Good boy,” AR purred, stroking him again while he continued to thrust inside him with his fingers.

Dirk wasn't quite screaming but pretty close to it as he was assaulted with sensations that he could never have replicated on his own. All the while AR was kissing at his neck and back and shoulders. He gasped and panted and mewled, clenching and relaxing his fists against his bedding. He was too caught up in what he was feeling right then to even briefly fantasize about Jake. He was fucking his robotic self and he was enjoying it.

Then AR found that spot and he actually did scream, arching up against him as his arms trembled and threatened to give out under him.

“I'm... oh fuck...” he hissed, shaking.

“I know,” AR breathed against his ear. “Scream for me when you come”  
.  
Dirk whined and nodded, surrendering to the wave of pleasure that overtook him as he came, his voice trailing off roughly into a guttural moan.

He collapsed onto his bed as AR casually wiped off his hands on his bedding.

“Gross,” Dirk muttered.

“You were going to have to wash the sheets anyway,” the android pointed out.

“Mnn.”

He sat up partially as AR started walking away.

“Where are you going?” he asked, confused.

AR shrugged. “Where do you want me to go?”

“Post-sex cuddles are pretty customary.”

The android smiled slightly and Dirk's heart twisted when he realized that was his own expression of surprised relief.

“I thought the rules might be different for robots,” AR admitted, joining Dirk in the bed.

“There are no rules after the end of the world.” Dirk kissed AR softly and nestled into his arms.

AR thought about that for a moment. “I like that.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

 


End file.
